Lily the pink
by Anne-Janet
Summary: Eine letzte Feier vor den letzten Prüfungen in Hogwarts - Wohin kann das führen? One-Shot LilyJames


**_ Disclaimer:_**_ All publicly recognisable characters and places from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purpose and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and  
this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to the real  
persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author._

_**Autoren Bemerkungen**: Ein ganz großes "Danke schön" an meine Beta-Readerin Ri! :) _

_Die Idee für diese FF ist mir ein ein paar Wochen vor meinem ABI auf unserer Reithallenparty gekommen, von daher bitte ich um mildernde Umstände :p Über Feedback freu ich mich übrigens immer! Anne_

** Lily the Pink**

Es war ein relativ kühler Abend im März und wäre es nicht Samstagabend gewesen und die Siebtklässler von Hogwarts berechtigt sich in Hogsmeade aufzuhalten, hätten sich vermutlich kaum Leute auf den Straßen befunden.

So aber schlenderten einzelne Schülergruppen an den Schaufenstern der bereits seit einigen Stunden geschlossenen Läden vorbei, und nach und nach fanden sich die meisten bei Madame Rosemerta ein. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihnen entgegen den Rat einiger anderen Lehrer so kurz vor den Examen noch einmal erlaubt abends feiern zu gehen, und Rosemerta, die selber noch nicht lange aus der Schule war und sich somit noch gut an den Stress mit den UTZs erinnern konnte, hatte nur all zu bereit ihr Lokal für den Abend in einen Raum der „Entspannung", wie sie es nannte, für die jungen Hexen und Zauberer umfunktioniert.

Lehrer waren an diesem Abend hier genauso wenig erwünscht, wie Erwachsene jeglicher Art und so manch einer hoffte, dass Madame Rosemerta unter diese Umständen auch für die wenigen noch nicht 18-Jährigen ein Auge in Sachen Alkohol zudrücken würde.

Mit diesem Problem musste sich die junge Hexe, die seit einigen Minuten vor den Drei Besen stand, seit dieser Woche herumschlagen. Am Anfang der Woche hatte sie ihren 18. Geburtstag gefeiert – naja, gefeiert war vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben, denn im Stress der Lernerei war keinem wirklich nach feiern zu Mute gewesen, am Letzten ihr selber. Nichts desto trotz hatten ihren Freunde darauf bestanden an diesem Abend auch Lily Evans 18. Geburtstag nachzufeiern, ob sie nun wollte oder nicht.

So kam es, dass sie nun dick in ihren Mantel gehüllt vor dem Pub stand, die roten Haare in einen losen Pferdeschwanz hochgesteckt, wie immer, und darauf wartete, dass ihre Freunde wieder auftauchten und sie von ihrer Warterei erlösten. Überraschungen, wie ihre Freunde dies irrelevanter Weise nannten, waren ja schön und gut, aber wenn sie darin resultierten das die Hauptperson dieser draußen warten musste, sollte man sie nun wirklich im Sommer organisieren. Einige Ravenclaws, die grade den Pub betraten, warfen der Schulsprecherin einige komische Blicke zu, zuckten aber dann mit den Schultern und setzten ihren Weg fort.

Plötzlich wurden ihr von hinten die Augen zugehalten und eine begeisterte Stimme kicherte ziemlich laut in ihr Ohr: „Rate wer!"

Lily seufzte und wand sich aus dem Griff: „Brianna, lass es ja? Mir ist nur noch kalt. Kann ich jetzt bitte reinkommen?"

Die Angesprochene, Brianna, ein nicht sonderlich großes Mädchen mit kurzen, lockigen schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen sah zwar ein wenig enttäuscht über diese Reaktion aus, nahm dann aber ohne weiteren Kommentar und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ihre genervte Freundin am Arm und führte sie durch die anderen Schüler hindurch in eine Ecke des Pubs.

Über der Sitzecke hing ein großer Banner auf dem mit geschwungener Handschrift stand: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch (nachträglich) zum Geburtstag, Lily!" und auf dem Tisch stand eine Torte mit einigen brennenden Kerzen, vermutlich 18 an der Zahl.

Lily blickte ihre Freunde an, die um den Tisch herumstanden, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte lachend: „Ihr spinnt doch!"

„Yup.", Sirius warf seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, „Aber du liebst uns trotzdem!"

Mit einem Lachen schüttelte sie seinen Arm an und ließ sich nach und nach von allen Anwesenden kurz in den Arm nehmen. Sämtliche 7.Klässer aus ihrem Haus, Gryffindor, waren dort und so blieb es nicht aus, dass sie sich auch kurzzeitig in den Armen ihres ehemaligen Feindes, James Potter wieder fand, aber das störte Lily nicht mehr. Auf jeden Fall nicht viel, denn auch James war älter und reifer geworden und hatte sich in seinem Verhalten extrem gebessert. Vielleicht hatte es damit zu tun, dass Professor Dumbledore ihn, zum Schock aller, am allermeisten James selbst vermutlich, zum Schulsprecher berufen hatte. Und Lily konnte nun wirklich nicht abstreiten, dass sie diese neue Seite an ihm durchaus zu schätzen gelernt hatte, nun unter Umständen vielleicht sogar mehr. Nicht, dass sie dies jemals öffentlich zugeben würde, sie war ja schließlich nicht verrückt.

So in Gedanken versunken merkte sie kaum, dass James sie schon eine ganze Zeit ihm Arm hielt und sie von ihren Freunden schon merkwürdige Blicke bekamen.

Sirius stellte sich hinter Lily und blickte James mit hochgezogenen Augenbraunen an: „Wollt ihr beide uns irgendwas erzählen, hm?"

Das holte Lily auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück und sie trat so schnell wie möglich aus James Armen. Brianna, die aus der Röte, die allmählich in Lilys Wangen stieg, merkte, dass ihre Freundin sich in dieser Situation mehr als unwohl fühlte, beschloss das Geburtstagskind wenigstens an dem Tag ihrer Party zu verschonen und zog sie zum Tisch: „Komm, du musst die Kerzen auspusten! Und vergiss nicht dir etwas zu wünschen!"

Sie zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu, aber keiner merkte, dass sich Lilys Gesicht immer weiter rötete – es war nicht so als hätte sie Einfluss darauf - , da sich Sirius mit einem völlig perplexen Gesichtsausdruck lautstark wunderte: „Wieso soll sie sich denn was _wünschen_, wenn sie die Kerzen auspustet? Ich hab ja nichts gegen Sinnlosigkeit, aber das ist sogar für mich zuviel! "

Diejenigen, die aus Muggle-Familien kamen, fingen an zu lachen und jene aus den reinblütigen Familien grinsten aus Solidarität mit, auch um sich keine Blöße zu geben. Remus Lupin lächelte Lily an und sagte: „Puste deine Kerzen aus, Lily!", dann schlug er Sirius kurz auf den Hinterkopf und fuhr fort: „Und du, mein lieber Freund hättest doch Muggle-Studien belegen sollen."

Sirius rieb die geschlagene Stelle und beschwerte sich: „Autsch!"

„Geschieht dir Recht", grinste Remus und vielleicht war es sein Glück, dass Sirius nun wieder wesentlich interessierter war, in das was Lily vor ihm trieb: „Und was hast du dir gewünscht?"

Das sorgte bei jenen mit Wissen über diese Tradition wieder zu Gelächter, vor allem als Sirius auf Lilys: „Das ich durch die UTZ-Prüfungen falle." mit einem ungläubigen, aber ernst gemeinten: „Echt?" reagierte.

Madame Rosemarta hatte lange aufgegeben die Getränke selbst zu servieren und angekündigt, die Schüler sollten sich diese doch lieber selbst an der Theke abholen, da bei solchem Andrang der Zauberspruch gegen schwere Beine und Fußschmerzen auch nicht mehr lange wirken würde.

Es kostete Peter einige Mühe die beiden Tabletts mit den halbvollen Gläsern zum Tisch der Gyffindors zu balancieren, vor allem weil es den Slytherins zum Spaß geworden war dem wohlbeleibten Jungen gelegentlich ein Bein zu stellen. Insofern war es ein kleines Wunder, dass die Drinks mit nur einem einzigen Verlust ihre Empfänger erreichten.

Ohne Peter weiter zu beachten griff Sirius nach den Gläsern und verteilte sie mit geübten Handgriffen an die Umstehenden, während er zwinkernd sagte: „Für die unter Achtzehnjährigen ist das jetzt natürlich Apfelsaft."

Lily beäugte die gelblich-braune Flüssigkeit in ihrer Hand und fragte argwöhnisch: „Ist das..."

„Firewhiskey.", vervollständigte James ihren Satz von hinter ihr, und flüsterte ihre dann zu: „Du musst ihn nicht trinken, wenn du nicht willst." Dabei hatte er sich ein Stück nach vorne gebeugt und sein warmer Atem streifte ihren Hals so das ihr ein Schauer den Rücken runter lief.

Sie warf noch einen zweifelnden Blick auf den Whiskey, schluckte, sagte dann aber mehr zu sich selbst als zu James: „Einmal ist immer das erste Mal, oder?"

Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbraunen: „Aber sag hinterher nicht, dass ich dich nicht gewarnte hätte..." Dann drängte er sich an ihre vorbei und sprang auf die Bank, so dass er die gesamte Gruppe überblicken konnte, hielt das Glass hoch und rief über den Lärm hinweg: „Ich halt's wie Dumbledore – kurz und knapp. Auf unser Geburtstagskind Lily und auf das wir alle unsere Prüfungen bestehen!"

Brianna schüttelte spöttisch den Kopf: „Zwei Dinge auf die gleichzeitig angestoßen werden soll?! Meine Güte, baut ihr Jungs ab?"

Sirius tippte ihr auf die Schulter und zeigte auf das zweite Tablett auf dem Tisch während er ihr als würde er mit einem Kind sprechen erklärte: „Keine Angst, Onkel Peter hat schon dafür gesorgt, dass klein Bri-Bri nicht verdurstet."

James, auf der Bank, ignorierte die Neckereien und hob das Glass erneut: „Alle geregelt? Dann Prost". Vorsichtig setzte Lily an, schloss die Augen und trank dann mit einem Schluck alles aus. Das hätte sie vielleicht nicht tun sollen, denn natürlich bekam sie nach dem starken Getränk einen Hustanfall. Aber nachdem dieser sich wieder gelegt hatte, merkte sie auch wie sich langsam ihn ihrem Magen Wärme ausbreitete. Der zweite Whiskey, der sich mysteriöser Weise auf einmal in ihren Händen befand, brannte zwar immer noch in der Kehle, war in kleinen Schlucken aber wesentlich verträglicher.

Lily saß immer noch in ihrer Ecke und beobachtete was im Pub geschah. Vor ungefähr einer Stunde hatten einige Schüler die Tische in der Mitte zur Seite geräumt und so eine Tanzfläche geschaffen, die von einigen, aber lange nicht von allen genutzt wurde. Sie selbst gehörte zur letzteren Kategorie, ganz einfach weil... na ja, weil sie eben so war. Tanzen war noch nie so ganz ihr Fall gewesen und wenn sie jetzt damit anfangen würde, würden vermutlich alle sie beobachten und außerdem musste sie als Schulsprechern auch eine Art Vorbild sein und alles im Blick behalten, oder?

Unbewusst griff sie zu einem der Gläser, die jetzt in Hülle und Fülle auf dem Tisch standen und trank einen Schluck. Wieder brannte ihre Kehle und sie merkte, dass ihre Gedanken viel leichter sprangen als sonst. Aber sie war nicht betrunken. Höchstens ein bisschen angeheitert.

Brianna kam auf sie zugetanzt und griff Lily an den Händen und zog sie hoch. Für einen kurzen Moment wunderte Lily sich ob ihre Wangen wohl genau so gerötet waren aber dann wand sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Freundin zu. Die lachte und meinte: „Kommen Sie, Frau Schulsprecherin – einen Schluck noch und ab auf die Tanzfläche. Die spielen immerhin dein Lied".

Aus den Lautsprechern des Schallplattenspielers in der Ecke dröhnte von Magie in der Lautstärke verstärkt, das Lied „Lily the pink" und als Lily sich plötzlich auf der Tanzfläche in Mitten all der Anderen befand, bemerkte sie, dass die meisten mitsangen. Oder auch grölten, je nach ihrem Alkoholpegel im Blut. Sie fing an unkontrolliert zu kichern – das musste der Einfluss des Alkohols sein – als sie einige der reinblütigen Slytherin-Mitglieder zum Lied tanzen und auch singen sah: ob sie wohl wussten, dass es sich bei „Lily the pink" um einen Muggle-Song handelte?

Nachdem sie nun auf der Tanzfläche war, blieb sie dort auch. Auf jeden Fall erst einmal für die nächste Stunde, bis der Durst zu stark wurde und sie ihren Weg zurück zu ihrem Tisch suchte, in der Hoffnung dort etwas trinkbares zu finden. Lily merkte selber, dass sie ein wenig schwankte und dass sie ihre Augen nicht mehr ganz fokussieren konnte, aber in ihrem Zustand war sie der Meinung, dass dies lediglich Effekt des Tanzens sei und griff am Tisch zum erst besten Glass. Das brennende Gefühl, dass sie früher am Abend noch gehabt hatte, war längst vergangen und wenn sie ehrlich war hätte ihr im Moment jeder Drink gleich geschmeckt.

Remus und James lehnten am Tresen und beobachteten die Menge. Beide waren noch ziemlich nüchtern, schließlich war in wenigen Tagen Vollmond und es war ihnen bewusst, dass sie dadurch genug Schlaf verlieren würden – einen Kater brauchten sie dazu vorher nicht auch noch. Den anderen Marauders schien dieser Gedanke nicht gekommen zu sein, auf jeden Fall nicht, wenn man Sirius und Peter so auf der Tanzfläche sah. Remus nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Butterbierflasche und folgte dann dem Blick seines Freundes, der auf einer gewissen rothaarigen Hexe ruhte. Der junge Werwolf schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Doch nicht so ‚über sie' wie du behauptest, Prongs?"

James seufzte und löste seinen Blick: „Bin ich so offensichtlich?"

Sein Gegenüber brachte die Antwort grinsend: „Bis auf die auffällig vielen Blicke und die Tatsache, dass du im Schlaf sprichst, nein..."

James stöhne und legte den Kopf auf die Thekenplatte. Insofern klang seine Stimme ein wenig dumpf und undeutlich als er sagte: „Na toll, und was soll ich jetzt tun?"

Remus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und deutete, als James wieder aufguckte, mit dem Kinn auf den Tisch, an dem sie ihren Abend begonnen hatte: „Nun, vielleicht solltest du ihr erst mal ein guter Freund sein und sie nach Hause bringen. Ich hab das ungute Gefühl, dass Lily genug für diesen Abend hatte."

Und wirklich, jetzt wo der Schulsprecher genauer hinsah, konnte er erkennen, dass Lily ein wenig blass und nicht sehr glücklich aussah. James strich sich noch einmal mit der Hand durch die sowieso schon unordentlichen Haare, holte tief Luft und ging dann sicheren Schrittes auf Lily zu.

Eben noch hörte er Remus ihm hinter herrufen: „Sicheren Quellen nach, liegt der Schlüssel für HD dort wo er immer ist!" HD war ihre Abkürzung für Honeydukes und Gilbert, der Besitzer des Ladens, hatte ihnen im dritten Schuljahr einen Schlüssel nachmachen lassen, nachdem er sie eines Nachts unten im Laden erwischt hatte, als sie grade aus der geheimen Passage gestiegen waren, und sich an seine eigene Schulzeit erinnert gefühlt hatte.

Lily schreckte auf, als sie auf einmal eine Person neben sich sprechen hörte und blickte ruckartig zur Seite und direkt in die blauen Augen von James Potter. Seine Worte hörten sich merkwürdig fern an und so dauerte es einen Moment bis sie verstand, warum sie auf einmal auf die Beine gezogen wurde und James sich bei ihr unterhackte: „Komm, Lily, wir gehen zurück nach Hogwarts."

Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie vielleicht protestiert, obwohl sie sich da auch nicht mehr so sicher war, aber dies waren keine normalen Umstände und außerdem fühlte sie sich in James Arm nicht grade unwohl und insofern ging sie willig mit. James führte sie schnell aus dem Pub heraus, aber nicht bevor er einmal in die Runde gewunken hatte. Allerdings war nicht zu erwarten, das irgendwer außer Remus dies bemerkt hätte und dieser lächelte den beiden wissend hinterher. Er hatte es James nicht sagen wollen, aber wenn man Lily so über die Monate hinweg betrachtete, dann war es nicht nur sein Freund der sich verändert hatte und vielleicht würde sie ihm nun endlich eine Chance geben. Wenn sie wieder nüchtern war. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass James sich an die Sprüche zum ausnüchtern erinnerte, die einem zwar nicht die Kopfscherzen ganz ersparten, sie aber wenigstens um einiges abmilderten.

„Vorsicht, Stufe!" James Warnung nütze nicht viel und so musste er Lily im letzten Moment auffangen bevor sie die steile Treppe hinunter purzelte. Lily hatte diese Gefahr nicht realisiert und fing nur wieder an zu kichern als er sie am Arm griff. Er konnte nur seufzen – sie war zwar kein Vergleich zu Sirius, wenn er betrunken war, aber dies war auch nicht ohne. Ein Spruch um wenigstens ein wenig Alkohol aus dem Blut zu bekommen, wäre vermutlich nicht schlecht gewesen, aber hier im Dunkeln war ihm das ein wenig zu riskant und somit würde das waren müssen, bis sie wieder in ihren Schulsprecherräumen waren.

Sie waren jetzt in dem langen Gang der wieder in das Schloss führte und das einzige Licht war das von James Zauberstab. Lily schwieg erst, hielt dann aber plötzlich abrupt an und löste sich von James. Da sie von alleine nicht mehr stehen konnte, sank sie auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Alarmierte kniete sich James neben sie und fragte: „Lily! Alles in Ordnung? Ist dir schlecht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte nur, dass sie nicht mehr könnte.

„Es ist zu kalt auf dem Boden. Komm, wir müssen weiter.", sagte James geduldig und versuchte ihr um die Schulter zu fassen, aber Lily rutsche weiter von ihm weg.

Mit zittriger Stimme – ob von der Kälter oder vom Alkohol konnte er nicht sagen – fragte sie ihn: „Warum? Warum machst du das?"

„Mache ich was?", James war eindeutig verwirrt.

Lily hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet fuhr fort: „So nett sein. Warum bist du so anders?", sie sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen, glasigen Augen an und stille Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, „ich will nicht, dass du so nett bist. Weil... weil... dann kann ich dich nicht mehr hassen und dann... und dann..."

James war an sie herangetreten und hatte sie fest in die Arme geschlossen, strich ihr monoton über die Harre und hielt sie so lange bis ihre Tränen versiegt waren. Als er sie ohne Worte mit einem Arm unter den Knien fasste und sie den restlichen Weg trug protestierte sie nicht. Nur die gleichmäßige Atemgeräusche verrieten ihm, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Seinen Gedanken überschlügen sich während er erst durch den Gang und dann durch das schloss wandelte. Was hatte sie damit gemeint? Sollte sie... nein, er bildete sich das nur ein, schließlich durfte er nicht vergessen, dass Lily betrunken war und das was sie gesagt hatte, vielleicht nicht so gemeint hatte, wie er es gerne interpretieren würde.

„Columba alba!" James stand, Lily immer noch in seinen Armen, vor dem Portrait, dass ihre Schulsprecherräume bewachte. Die ältere Hexe im Bild musterte sie von oben bis untern, um dann mit mißbilligener Stimme zu fragen: „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

James kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte sie böse an – das hatte ihm ja grade noch gefehlt, dass irgend so ein dummes Bild irgendwas erzählen wollte. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und sagte mit einer gefährlich tiefen Stimme: „Gar nichts. Und jetzt mach die verdammte Tür auf – Columba alba.".

Die Hexe schüttelte den Kopf, lies ihn dann aber hinein. Als er durch die Tür schritt, musste James unwillkürlich beim Gedanken an die Wahl des Passwortes denken. Weiße Taube sollte es heißen, aber weder Lily noch er waren sich bei der Wahl über die korrekte lateinische Form sicher gewesen. Gewählt hatten sie es am Anfang des Schuljahres als Symbol, dass sie sich nun, ihren Pflichten zum Nutzen, nicht mehr streiten würden und waren dabei geblieben. Als Erinnerung.

Sie teilten sich einen Gemeinschaftsraum und ein Badezimmer, ihre Räume allerdings lagen sich gegenüber und genau dieses stellte James nun vor ein Problem. Nicht die Tatsache, dass sie auf verschiedenen Seiten des Raumes lagen, nein auf keinen Fall, aber der Fakt, dass die Räume mit einem Spruch geschützt waren. Einen Spruch, der den jeweils anderen hinderte den nicht eigenen Raum zu betreten.

Anscheinend hatte es vor vielen Jahren einmal einige Probleme zwischen den Schulsprechern mit einem interessanten Ausgang gegeben, über den zwar kaum etwas gewusst wurde, aber über den es viele Spekulationen gab. Konkret hieß diese Trennung, dass James schlafende Lily weder in seinem noch in ihrem Raum zum ausnüchtern und schlafen niederlegen konnte.

Also legte er sie mit einem Seufzen auf einer der Sofa ab und rief mit einem schnellen „Accio" Decke und Kissen herbei. Vorsichtig deckte er sie zu und strich ihr dabei sanft die roten Haare aus dem Gesicht. So friedlich und zufrieden sah sie dabei aus, aber er wusste, wenn er nicht schnell etwas unternehmen würde, wäre das am kommenden Morgen nicht mehr so und neben dem Unwohlsein ihrerseits wäre es die Frage inwieweit Professor Mcgonegall eine Schulsprecherin mit Kater billigen würde. Also setzte er sich auf die Tischkante und begann nachzudenken. Es gab einige gute Sprüche, aber würden diese auf eine Frau, die Lily ja nun eindeutig war, genauso wirken wie auf Sirius oder Peter?

Lily begann sich in ihrer Position auf dem Sofa zu bewegen und sie sah nicht mehr so friedlich aus wie zuvor, viel mehr sah es so aus als würde ihr bei nächster Gelegenheit schlecht werden. Nun war also handeln gefragt und James griff nach ihrer Hand.

Lily hörte ein undeutliches Gemurmel und plötzlich war sie wieder mit vollen Bewusstsein da, nur ein bisschen müde vielleicht. Ein bisschen sehr müde. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und sah direkt in die Augen von James Potter, der sie fragte: „Alles in Ordnung? Ist dir irgendwie schlecht, oder hast du Schmerzen?"

„Nein.", sie sprach und machte dann eine Pause um kurz nachzudenken, bevor sie fort fuhr, „Nein, nicht wirklich. Was ist passiert."

James lächelte sie erleichtert an und antwortete dann: „Ein bisschen zuviel Firewhiskey für das erste Mal auf deiner Seite. Ich habe dich nach Hause gebracht."

Ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete sie und dieses Mal kam es nicht vom Whiskey und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es auch nicht von James Zauberspruch kam. Oh Merlin, sie sollte nicht doch ernsthaft und endgültig für James... sie blickte ihm noch einmal in Augen, nur um entsetzt festzustellen, dass es wirklich Firewhiskey bedurft hatte, damit sie zugab, dass sie in James Potter verliebt war. Aber bevor sie über diese Erkenntnis weiter nachdenken konnte, merkte sie dass ihr die Augen unaufhaltsam zufielen und so griff sie nur nach James Hand, zog ihn neben sich aufs Sofa und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter während sie fragte: „Bleibst du?".

Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden war sie wieder eingeschlafen. James der im ersten Moment vor Schock steif und unbeweglich neben ihr gesessen hatte, entspannte sich sichtbar und legte den Arm um ihre Schultern. Und während er mit der anderen Hand die Decke näher um die Beine zog, begann er zu überleben, ob Lily nicht vorhin noch im Rausch doch das gemeint hatte, was er gemeint hatte herauszuhören. Aber genau wie seine Partnerin kam er in Gedanken nicht weit und schlief ein. Man würde sehen was der neue Tag bringen würde.

Ende

© Anne Schüler, 2004


End file.
